1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wipers and in particular to a complete self-contained automatic windshield maintenance system comprising a conventional windshield wiper blade, a scrubber blade, a washer sprayer, and a scraper blade, wherein the system automatically switches between the conventional blade and either the scrubber blade and washer or the scraper with each stroke of the wiper arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having a clean windshield is of primary importance in driving a vehicle. Even slight films on the windshield not immediately visible can completely obscure the view of the driver when sunlight creates a glare due to the film. Rain, dirt, ice, snow and other outdoor factors pose constant dangers to the view of a driver of a vehicle.
While it is possible to manually clean a windshield before entering a vehicle to drive, very often the view-obscuring problems occur while actually driving on the road. Very often a conventional rubber blade windshield wiper and conventional windshield squirter with water/cleaning fluid coming from the hood of the vehicle are not adequate for keeping the windshield clear.
In icy conditions there is a need for a scraper to loosen thin sheets of ice with the assistance of a cleaning fluid containing anti-freeze to scrape the ice and break it free of the windshield and then a conventional wiper blade to wipe the loosened debris clear of the windshield in an alternating pattern. Similarly with dirt and other debris, there is a need for a scrubber blade to work with a cleaning fluid to scrub the debris and loosen it from the windshield and an alternating conventional blade to wipe the windshield free of the loosened debris.
Several patents have windshield wipers combined with scrapers and/or scrubbers, which can alternate between the wiper and the scrubber and/or scraper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,661, issued Jan. 19, 1988 to Hanselmann, indicates a windshield wiper assembly that, in addition to carrying the wiper blade, also carries an additional cleaning device which may be a brush, an ice scraper, or an additional blade through which washer fluid may be sprayed. The additional device is coupled with the wiper arm-and-blade assembly by means of a coupling which may be operated by an adjusting element. The additional part is only used, when it is really necessary and, in addition, serves to reduce pressure on the wiper arm-and-blade assembly in the parking position. This patent claims an electromagnet for displacing the tappet that controls the wiper arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,623, issued Apr. 12, 1977 to Nixdorf, provides a windshield cleaning device for motor vehicles for use in conjunction with a reciprocable wiper blade, having an essentially trough-shaped receptacle with an inner chamber that is open on at least one side for the accommodation of a water-soluble paste or solid cleansing agent and/or detergent concentrate, mounting means projecting from the receptacle at the side facing away from the at least one open side of the inner chamber for the releasable attachment of the device to one side of the wiper blade, and an applicator disposed adjacent a straight edge defining the inner chamber of the receptacle, which receives from the inner chamber the cleansing agent and/or detergent dissolved by water and applies it to the windshield wiped by the wiper blade. The device is so mounted on the wiper blade that the applicator effectively lies upon the windshield when the receptacle and applicator precede the wiper blade in the direction of movement, and is lifted away from the windshield when the wiper blade is moved in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,384, issued Apr. 12, 1994 to Perry, shows a vehicular window cleaning apparatus having a wiper arm, wiper blade and drive means therefor in combination with a scrubber for intensifying the cleaning effort of the wiper blade. The scrubber is detachably connected to the wiper blade. An adjustment means is provided for rotating the wiper blade relative to the wiper arm for selectively and sequentially positioning the wiper blade and scrubber against an associated windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,720, issued Aug. 17, 1993 to Kinder, claims a windshield scrubbing and wiping blade assembly including a scrubbing blade having a mesh covered scrubbing portion and at least one wiping blade in parallel, spaced apart relationship with the scrubbing blade. The mesh and the associated scrubbing portion of the scrubbing blade define side channels for receiving and transporting debris removed by the mesh from the windshield. In the two bladed embodiment of the invention, the scrubbing blade is shorter than the wiping blade whereby the scrubbing blade is maintained out of contact with the windshield during the portion of the wiping cycle in which the scrubbing blade trails the wiping blade. The mesh has edge margins which, in accordance with one embodiment, are beaded. The beads thus provided are received by and mechanically locked within longitudinally extending bores formed in the scrubber blade thereby avoiding the use of adhesives for securing the mesh to the scrubbing blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,595, issued Dec. 8, 1992 to Naylor, Jr., describes a windshield wiper assembly for use with a driven wiper arm for cleaning a windshield comprising a wiper blade arm assembly adapted to be mounted to the driven wiper arm and including an elongated support-frame, an elongated blade carrier pivotally mounted to the support frame, and first and second blades mounted to the blade carrier. Means are provided for pivoting the blade carrier between a first position in which the first blade is positioned for contacting the windshield and the second blade is positioned to be spaced from the windshield and a second position in which the first blade is positioned to be spaced from the windshield and the second blade is positioned for contacting the windshield. By making the blades of different compositions, different cleaning tasks can be effectively accomplished, as for example removing ice or insects. Alternatively, a wiper blade comprises two sections made of different materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,834, issued Aug. 22, 1995 to Perry, discloses a vehicular window cleaning apparatus having a wiper arm, wiper blade and drive means therefor in combination with a scrubber for intensifying the cleaning effort of the wiper blade. The scrubber is detachably connected to the wiper blade. A cam means is provided for rotating the wiper blade relative to the wiper arm for selectively and sequentially locking the wiper arm and scrubber against an associated windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,481, issued Jun. 25, 1985 to Koomen, puts forth a flexible wiper, having a body portion supporting a pair of opposed longitudinal slots for engaging a harness of a wiper arm, including a pair of parallel spaced apart blades depending from the body portion for operating in concert to wipe a surface. A cavity extending throughout the body portion is disposed intermediate the pair of blades and is defined in part by a flexible membrane interconnecting facing sides at the bases of the blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,485, issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Egner-Walter, et al., concerns a windshield wiper system in which, in order to relieve the wiper lip in the parking position of the windshield wiper, a magnet becomes effective whose force is without contact opposed to the contact pressure which in known manner is produced for example by a tension spring between fastening member and link of the wiper arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,661, issued Aug. 8, 1998 to Miller, et al., illustrates a wiper blade assembly including a housing, two blades, two blade support structures, and a switching mechanism. The housing includes a shell having two longitudinal channels. The housing further includes a lower opening and a bottom plate sized to cover the lower opening. The bottom plate is releasably connected to the shell and includes two slots. An inner seal attaches to an interior surface of the bottom plate and includes slots that align with the bottom plate slots. The blades and blade support structures are positioned within the housing channels and are aligned with the bottom plate slots. Each support structure includes a middle portion having a transverse central hole. The switching mechanism includes a shaft and first and second cams attached to the shaft. The first cam is held within the transverse hole of the first support structure and the second cam is held within the transverse hole of the second support structure. During use, the switching mechanism causes at least one blade to extend through its respective slot and at least one blade to be retracted within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,393, issued Aug. 9, 1994 to Charng, is for a dual wiper blade assembly for mounting on the end of a wiper arm and engaging a windshield, which has an elongated main yoke generally pivoted at a transverse central pivot on the wiper arm and having a pair of outer ends spaced longitudinally outward from the pivot, respective one-piece secondary yokes pivoted at outer axes on the outer ends of the main yoke and having inner and outer ends, and respective inner and outer mounts on the secondary-yoke ends for carrying a pair of parallel and transversely spaced wiper blades engageable against a windshield.
What is needed is a combined alternating system with a conventional wiper blade for wiping water and loose debris and a stronger debris loosening blade such as a combination windshield scrubber and washer or a windshield scraper which can switch back and forth from the conventional blade to the obstacle removing blade in each back and forth motion of the wiper arm.
An object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained windshield maintenance system which can switch back and forth from the conventional blade to the obstacle removing blade in each back and forth motion of the wiper arm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a far superior method of maintaining a clear line of vision than the conventional method currently in use on today""s motor vehicles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scraper to loosen thin sheets of ice with the assistance of a cleaning fluid containing anti-freeze to scrape the ice and break it free of the windshield and then a conventional wiper blade to wipe the loosened debris clear of the windshield in an alternating pattern.
An ensuing object of the present invention is to provide an optional scraping device for winter months that can be swapped into place, to aid with the removal of frost and minor ice build up, or built into a combination blade with all three.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a scrubber blade to work with a cleaning fluid to scrub the debris and loosen it from the windshield and an alternating conventional blade to wipe the windshield free of the loosened debris.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an entire package that will be no larger than a standard dual bladed system seen on many of today""s vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained windshield maintenance system that would be mounted on a standard wiper arm and concealed under a contoured cover that not only protects the components from the elements but also adds to the esthetics of the vehicle.
A contributory object of the present invention is to provide a remote control device for the self-contained windshield maintenance system.
An added object of the present invention is to provide a smooth alternating motion by mounting bearings on either side of the sprayer bar and attaching the support bracket with the electromagnet assembly to them.
An ancillary object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9cpowermodexe2x80x9d in which the high flow pump located at the bottom of a reservoir would activate sending the flow of cleaning fluid to the nozzles giving the same effect as a car wash sprayer.
In brief, a self-contained windshield maintenance system implements the use of interchangeable devices that provide a far superior method of maintaining a clear line of vision than the conventional method currently in use on today""s motor vehicles.
The basic system consists of a scrubbing pad used for temperate conditions to aid with the loosening and removal of insects and other debris that accumulate on the windshield and hampers the vision of both the operator and the passengers of the vehicle. During the winter months an optional scraping device can be swapped into place to aid with the removal of frost and minor ice build up or built into a combination blade with all three. Located between the scrubber and the wiper blade is a sprayer bar designed to output a high pressure stream through a series of nozzles. The entire package will be no larger than a standard dual bladed system seen on many of today""s vehicles and would be mounted on a standard wiper arm and concealed under a contoured cover that not only protects the components from the elements but adds to the esthetics of the vehicle.
Actuation of the mechanism would be the same as seen in today""s vehicles and in most instances this is via a switch mounted on a lever found on the steering column. There are two modes of operation, one being the normal mode where only the wiper blade is utilized. By depressing a button the second mode a xe2x80x9cpowermodexe2x80x9d would be activated causing the wiper assembly to toggle between the wiper and the scrubber attachment or between the wiper and the scraper attachment. Also in the powermode the high flow pump located at the bottom of a reservoir with a capacity of greater than one gallon would activate sending the flow of cleaning fluid to the nozzles giving the same effect as a car wash sprayer. On the upward stroke of the wiper arm, two mini electromagnets located on either side of the mounting bracket would energize, which in turn would cause the bracket to tilt xcx9c5xc2x0 for the scrub pad or scraping blade to make contact and raise the wiper blade. On the downward stroke the magnets would de-energize allowing the spring-loaded mount to return to its home position. The toggling between wiper and scrubber would time out in about 15 seconds.
The present invention can achieve a smooth alternating motion by mounting bearings on either side of the sprayer bar and attaching the support bracket with the electromagnet assembly to them. The spray bar would be hard mounted on the wiper arm with the water inlet located on the back and in the center of the bar.
An advantage of the present invention is in providing a self-contained windshield maintenance system that can switch back and forth from the conventional blade to the obstacle removing blade in each back and forth motion of the wiper arm.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a far superior method of maintaining a clear line of vision than the conventional method currently in use on today""s motor vehicles.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is in providing a scraper to loosen thin sheets of ice with the assistance of a cleaning fluid containing anti-freeze to scrape the ice and break it free of the windshield.
Still another advantage of the present invention is in the provision of an optional scraping device for winter months that can be swapped into place, to aid with the removal of frost and minor ice build up, or built into a combination blade with all three.
One more advantage of the present invention is that it provides a scrubber blade to work with a cleaning fluid to scrub the debris and loosen it from the windshield and an alternating conventional blade to wipe the windshield free of the loosened debris.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that the entire package that will be no larger than a standard dual bladed system seen on many of today""s vehicles.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it would be mounted on a standard wiper arm and concealed under a contoured cover that not only protects the components from the elements but also adds to the esthetics of the vehicle.
One more advantage of the present invention is that it provides a remote control device for the self-contained windshield maintenance system.
An added advantage of the present invention is that it provides a smooth alternating motion by mounting bearings on either side of the sprayer bar and attaching the support bracket with the electromagnet assembly to them.
Another advantage of the present invention is in providing a xe2x80x9cpowermodexe2x80x9d in which the high flow pump located at the bottom of a reservoir would activate sending the flow of cleaning fluid to the nozzles giving the same effect as a car wash sprayer.